Ticks, kicks and bricks
by Metalworker
Summary: Lestrade finally gathers the courage to ask Molly out on a date. Nothing goes according to plan. What caused DI Dimmocks odd behavior? And will Lestrade kick his ass?
1. Chapter 1

**Ticks, kicks and bricks**

"So..." followed by a moment of hesitation, a quick glance towards Dimmock, then Lestrade continued: "Molly, how about dinner this evening?" There, he finally said it aloud. After weeks of consideration it was finally out in the open. Dimmock threw him a surprised glance, raising an eyebrow, forming silently the name _"Molly?"_ with his lips. Lestrade raised his shoulders in a gesture that could be interpreted as _"What, I can´t ask a girl out?"_.

She turned around, surprise written on her face. Then she said the words he dreaded to hear: "I don´t think so Inspector". She hadn't even used his name replying. He was just an Inspector to her. It hurt.

"Are you seeing someone? Because I totally understand if your already taken, you being a nice girl and all." Lestrade was babbling nervously. He bit his lip to stop.

"No, not recently". He couldn't help but wonder how closely in the past it was. She had been hurt by that someone, he could tell this by the look in her eyes.

"So you are available, but you don't want to have dinner with me. Right. I see". Lestrade rubbed his forehead with his hand frustrated by the fact that he'd been turned down. Dimmock would never let him hear the end of this. He stared at the floor, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He had made an total ass of himself. He stiffened.

Molly watched the display in front of her. She suddenly felt sorry for the Inspector. "Look, Gregory..." She used his first name, it got his attention. He looked up at her. She continued: "I'm sorry. Any girl would be lucky to date you. Your quite the catch" she said, trying to make up for the fact that she'd hurt his feelings, his pride.

"Somehow I doubt that" Lestrade said. "Do me a favor and just forget that I said anything at all." Then he left the room.

"What are you looking at?" she asked Dimmock.

"Did you have to be that..." he stopped in mid sentence "...cruel?".

"Greg, wait up!" Dimmock shouted.

"Did you hear her, _any girl would be lucky to date you_?"

Dimmock catched up with his colleague.

"Don't let her get to you."

"Well, it's a little late for that. I made a total ass of myself."

"No you didn't."

"Didn't you hear her, _your quite the catch_. She's just not interested in a bloke like me. I should have known."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they met was the day after tomorrow. He watched her work alongside Sherlock in silence. John tried to start some sort of an conversation with him but all his attempts ended in vain. Lestrade mumbled something incomprehensibly and just kept staring at Molly. John's curiosity was growing for every minute. _What was this all about?_ he thought.

Lestrade's phone vibrated. He picked it up from his pocket and read the text message he had received.

**What's going on between you and Molly? - JW**

Lestrade glanced at the Doctor. Not much seemed to pass him by. He nodded his head towards the corridor. John nodded. They both left the room for the corridor. Sherlock and Molly didn't seem to notice.

"So..." John started out.

"I asked her out".

"Oh." John just said surprised. "How did it go?"

"She turned me down."

"You OK?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"I really made an ass out of myself. But that is hardly something new, is it? She gave me the _any girl would be lucky to date you - _speech."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Dimmock heard the whole thing. He won't drop the subject and leave me alone".

"I'll have a word with him." John said, convinced that Dimmock would let it be after a chat between them.

"You know Molly better than me, who's her ex?" Lestrade suddenly asked.

"You don't know?"

"It isn't Sherlock, is it?" Greg asked. He had noticed the looks Molly was giving the consulting detective.

"No, it's Jim from IT."

"Never heard of him."

"Well, he wasn't really Jim from IT."

"You lost me now, what are you on about?"

"Jim Moriarty."

Gregory felt suddenly sick to his stomach.

"She's been seeing Moriarty? Seriously?"

"He was playing her, just like he played everybody else. Even Sherlock was fooled by his charade".

"No wonder she was so..." he stopped when the door opened and Molly came out.

Molly sensed that she had been the topic of the talk. She glanced at Lestrade, then at John. Then she turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

He buried himself with work the next few days. It wasn't hard considering the growing number of open cases on his desk.

The detective inspector yawned, he needed a break. Glanced at his watch. It was late. Maybe a cup of coffee would get him through the last paperwork of the day. He headed for the coffee machine that couldn't even brew a decent cup of coffee, a real miracle of engineering. Gregory placed his mug, pushed the button and watched the liquid pour into the cup. He tasted it, the taste was horrible. Maybe it would taste better with milk and sugar he thought and went for the refrigerator. He took a sip. It tasted even worse after the modification.

"I would kill for a decent cup of coffee right about now." he mumbled.

A scent of roses reached his nose. He'd recognize that perfume anywhere, it smelled really nice.

"Inspector Lestrade" he heard her say behind him.

Gregory turned around. "Molly Hooper, what can I do for you?" he asked and sipped his coffee.

"I think we need to talk." she said suddenly unsure of herself. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

"I think you made your point of view quite clear." he could hear how tense he sounded.

"Would you at least hear me out?" she asked.

"Right. We'll take it in my office."

They passed Dimmocks office on the way. Dimmock let out a loud whistle. Molly noticed how it affected Lestrade. He sure wasn't appreciative of the gesture. He stiffened. Tensed even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Leave a review if you like it or loath it. Thanks!**

He opened the door for Molly. Waited for her to get inside and take a seat before he sat down himself. He took a sip of his beverage.

Molly was the first to brake the silence between them.

"This thing, you asking me out for dinner, it completely took me by surprise...I'm sorry if my answer seemed harsh. It's not like I'm used to turn men down." Gregory hadn't expected this kind of statement, this kind of honesty.

"Huh, trust me, it's fine." he said relaxing a bit.

"You sure?" she asked concerned.

"Look, I could ask you the same thing. John told me about...Jim. I know that it isn't any of my business..."

Suddenly feeling defensive she said a little too quickly: "Your right, it isn't your business." Lestrade looked at her with concern. Molly cursed silently her stupidity, it had been a mistake coming here.

The sudden silence was interrupted when Sherlock stormed in.

"I heard that you had a case for me." he stated, then glancing at Molly: "What's she doing here?"

"Having a private conversation." Lestrade said, standing up, directing Sherlock towards the door. "Your leaving."

"I am?" Sherlock eyed him suspiciously. "Are you two..." he started out.

"Get out!" Gregory stated and pushed Sherlock towards the door.

"Well done, Greg. I approve". Sherlock said when they finally where out of reach from Molly's range.

Gregory felt his face turn red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This story is getting more and more ridiculous. But somehow I couldn't resist writing this down. Dimmock is really an arse in this, isn't he?**

"Tell me about the case". Sherlock demanded.

"What case? There's no case. There's nothing even resembling a case that you'd be interested in". Lestrade said confused.

"The case you texted me about". Sherlock said annoyed: "Your not usually this thick".

"Sherlock, I never texted you anything..." he stopped in mid sentence. He had left his phone unattended at his desk while grabbing coffee. "Dimmock. I'll kick his ass". He stormed towards Dimmocks office, Sherlock following close behind. Sherlock wanted definitely to see this.

Dimmock glanced up from the file he was reading.

"I have had enough of this!" Gregory said pointing an accusing finger at him. "If you have something to say, just say it straight to my face!"

Dimmock managed somehow to look both innocent and unaware. He had in fact texted the freak. He had bumped into Molly earlier when she arrived at the Yard.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Dimmock stated.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about!" Lestrade said making a move towards the desk. "You've been on my back about it for days!"

"What's going on in here?" Anderson voiced from the doorway, drawn to the spot by his superior officers shouting.

"Lestrade was just about to kick Dimmocks ass". Sherlock said helpful.


End file.
